Cheer up
by Rothelena
Summary: Teresa is grumpy, and Patrick decides that maybe roleplaying might help- PWP, very explicit, even for me. Will have six installments- if you don't stop me!
1. Chapter 1

_I can't BELIEVE I'm doing this- I vowed never to publish this one here. But I was asked when I would elaborate on the non-vanilla-sex-stuff I mentioned, and hey, I wrote this- but believe me: you shouldn't read it. Absolutely not._

_It's M- absolutely. PWP- definitely. Has seven installments, one possibly worst then the last, involves roleplaying…well. If you want me to stop posting this, tell me IMMEDIATELY! I'll do it!_

Cheer up

1st installment

Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon felt so tense all over her spine was short of snapping in half.

Darkness settled over Sacramento, and still there was so much paperwork to do, a whole pile of it. She felt hot in her black slacks and dark green t-shirt, it had been sweltering the whole day, and even the approaching night didn't bring much relief.

She felt edgy and uncomfortable, longing to be home, soaking in a hot tub, forgetting all about work.

She cringed. She'd snapped at her team the whole day, had been impatient, impolite, bitchy. She felt ashamed…they hadn't done anything wrong. She just wasn't on top of her game right now. Well- that was the understatement of the century. Agent Lisbon was down. Lonely. Sad. And no decent case to distract her from her self-pity. She sighed and took the next file from the ever-growing heap next to her…when she sensed Patrick Jane entering. Great, just what was missing to drive her completely insane.

"What's up, Jane?", she snapped, "Go home, for god's sake, or go anywhere I can't see you. I'm busy and not in the mood for your little games right now."

"Oh, Ms. Lisbon", he quipped, "this is not about your mood- you've been a very, very bad girl, and you definitely need to be punished for that. And as your headmaster for tonight, the sad duty will fall to me, I'm afraid."

Lisbon felt a flush spread all over her body.

"Jane", she said, "stop this now. Turn around and leave, and I'll forget this ever happened."

"I'm sorry, Lisbon", he said, his voice hard and authoritative, "but this is not for you to decide."

Damn- he was turning her on. And she couldn't stop her reaction. Her whole body was warming, tense muscles melting. Her folds were drenched in no time. And in his eyes she saw that he knew it. Double damn.

"You'll apologize to your team tomorrow.", he said, his voice all serious business, stern and unfaltering, "and I will accompany you, to make sure you do what you're supposed to do."

"I will never apologize", she snarled, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest, her legs twitching with arousal, "I'm their boss, and I have the right to be as hard-ass as I want to!"

"Tonight, Lisbon", he growled, closing in on her until she had to feel threatened, "I'm in charge. And if you don't agree to apologize, you force me to administer harsh discipline."

A shudder ran over her back.

"No matter what you do to me", she said, "I won't budge."

"We'll see.", he stated ,"shoes, socks and pants- off."

Last time to pull back, Lisbon. She watched him out of narrowed eyes. His limber, trim body. Blond curls slightly disheveled, eyes glittering with mischief. So sexy she could eat him up. But did she dare to cross the threshold?

Patrick Jane knew how much she wanted him, had felt the crackling sexual tension between them exploding during the last months, seen the secret looks she threw him when she thought he was distracted, but he never truly was. He always sensed her gaze, her eyes undressing him, fastening on his butt, his chest, the considerable bulge in his crisp dress pants. Oh yes, Teresa Lisbon wanted him, alright. So when he'd watched her getting grumpier and grumpier while the week progressed, a plan had been forming in his mind. Sexy Ms. Lisbon simply needed to get laid on a regular basis- and he was only too happy to volunteer.

So it was time to play now. And he didn't truly doubt that he could seduce her.

Lisbon got up slowly, and he felt a distinctive tingle starting at the base of his spine. Blood rushed into his groin and he straightened his back. No need to hide. She should see what she would get.

Slowly, she toed her shoes off, kicking them aside. Then she pulled her socks off, her eyes never leaving his. Her pants followed, sliding down her shapely, slender legs, so sexy he had to swallow.

She wore silky, dark green panties, matching the color of her shirt. He could see the wet, dark spot at her crotch. He smiled cruelly. Look who was oh so eager to hump his consultant onto cloud nine tonight.

"So, my dear,", he said sternly, "you chose punishment over humbleness- bear the consequences then. Kneel down in front of your couch. Face away from me."

He saw her stiffening slightly before her stare got defiant again. she lifted her sweet little chin and passed him by with a look of sheer contempt in her eyes. He willed his features to remain impassive.

She knelt down in front of the couch, putting both hands down on the rough upholstery. She was giddy with excitement now- would he really…a new gush of wetness thoroughly saturated her panties, overruling her brain that got a little self-conscious- did she really want to fuck her beautiful, but totally irreverent consultant? Yes- her body yelled at her, and her doubting mind became silent immediately when she felt Jane kneeling down between her legs, his warm hands on her thighs spreading them further, his hot breath against her neck.

His fingers wrapped around the waistband of her panties and ripped them off with a single motion. Lisbon gasped, her whole body shaking when she heard him opening his belt, pulling the zipper down, rearranging his underwear. She knew he wasn't exactly small from various glimpses she had caught over the years, but of course she had no real idea about his anatomical dimensions.

She felt his fingers beneath her legs, skimming her wet folds, and she bucked against his hand. When he pulled back, a slight panic gripped her. Maybe she didn't need to be scared, maybe he had a teeny weeny…

When he entered her, the first thing she felt was a sensation very close to passing out. She opened her mouth as if the thing impaling her would come out of there, piercing through her whole body with one sure stroke. Her sensitive female flesh burned like pure fire, stretched beyond comprehension, almost tearing under his merciless intrusion. He didn't make a sound, so she desperately tried to bite back her screams, tears filling her eyes. A helpless whimper escaped her lips, she couldn't help it. Her knuckles were stark white from clutching the couch in front of her. That wasn't pain. That was something far worse, something so white-hot she couldn't possibly survive it.

"Listen, Teresa", he said calmly, his voice trembling just a tiny little bit, "I want you to apologize to the whole team for what you've said to them today. Sincerely. If you refuse to do that, I'll go the whole nine yards here. Fucking you until my seed floods your core. So much seed, Teresa- I ejaculate like a volcano, I assure you. The stuff will be all over your thighs, my dear, spattering your shirt. I will gladly rub it everywhere. And you're not allowed to shower until you get home. My semen will dry on your legs, reminding you what a pest you've been today. So- will you apologize, Teresa Lisbon?"

She couldn't talk with this monstrous, searing hot thing inside her so deep she could almost taste it on her tongue, but she choked out the words anyway.

"No!", she cried out, "I won't! I will never apologize!"

Jane sighed.

"Very well, Teresa", he said, "what happens now is your own fault."

He gripped her hips none too gently and started to pound into her, so fast she gasped, so hard she cried out in despair. The rock hard ridge of his giant cock rubbed over painfully dilated tissue, causing so much friction she saw stars. Oh my god - it felt as if he fucked her womb, his length going so deep, deeper than any man had been before, she struggled to cope with the feeling, fought against his intrusion, until she surrendered and gave in, her walls relaxing, stretching even more.

He surged into depths that seemed impossible, she heard him gasp, his member ramming even deeper, but he kept up his rhythm, almost pounding her into the couch, and suddenly nameless, sheer, mind-blowing pleasure flooded her system. She felt completely impaled by him, his thrusts vibrating in her throat, but every hint of pain was gone, leaving utter ecstasy in its path, making her scream with a delight so all-encompassing it didn't resemble anything she'd ever felt before.

Jane felt his control falter- damn, she was pushing her hips back into his vigorous thrusts, accepting him so deep he would never have thought it possible. He looked down to watch his cock slamming in and out of her, and his eyes rolled back into his head. It was obscene how far he stretched her, his huge girth surging into her tiny body, she was so unbelievably tight it took all of his exemplary self-control to stop himself from climaxing on the spot. Nothing in the world should feel that good, he felt her whole body vibrating beneath his thrusts, she was groaning with lust, crying out every time he rammed her womb, pressing back against him to demand more.

He was unable to deny her, fucking her so thoroughly his whole body felt on fire, and he roared with ecstasy when she came, her insides clutching at him, so many strong muscles in her tiny body, pulling at him, demanding his seed, his essence, urging him to spend. He wailed when the sucking motion of her womb tore an earth- shattering orgasm from his guts, a hard stream of semen gushing into her sweet, clenching flesh, more, more, his come filling her like a giant eruption, he spend endlessly, so much rich juice it ran over her thighs in hot rivulets, his hips were still pumping, rubbing the milky liquid everywhere, until her legs were sticky with it and she was coming again, milking his cock for the rest of his precious seed, and he gave it freely, shuddering with bone-melting satisfaction when he finally came down from his height.

He felt her aftershocks ripple through her petite body, vibrating against his cock, and he started to get hard again. He gasped in shock and pulled out reluctantly, pushing away from her.

He needed some moments to regain his composure. His heart urged him to stop the game now, gather her into his loving arms, shower her with kisses. But he resisted.

He straightened his clothes and looked at her. She watched him silently, her eyes wide open, but solemn and calm, full of awe. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her cheeks were wet, her hair tousled, her lovely skin flushed. He shuddered with longing and delight.

"Will you apologize?", he said softly.

"First thing in the morning.", she whispered hoarsely.

"Good girl.", he breathed, and his voice alone made her want more.

But Jane turned and left her office, and she buried her face against the next pillow with an earth-shattering shudder.

She would never admit it, but Teresa Lisbon felt so unbelievably good the next morning. She was still sore after what had to be the best sex of her life, but her insides hummed with satisfaction. She absolutely couldn't stop grinning, looking like a happy fool when she entered the lift. Good she would be taking the ride alone this morning. She froze in shock when Patrick Jane slipped in the second before the doors whooshed shut.

The second they were closed completely, Jane grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers…she gasped and softened in undeniable delight, his mouth so hot, skin so soft, taste that made her senses soar with pleasure, she let his tongue enter, moaning when it played with hers, licking, swirling, sucking sweetly, his lips groping, so delicious, her hands driving into his luscious her, her mouth swallowing his approving groan while she massaged his scalp…

He broke the kiss and straightened the second the door opened with a tiny pling.

"Sorry", he murmured, smiling, "but I dreamed of doing this the whole night- I just had to do it."

He winked at her and was gone.

And Agent Lisbon marched straight to her locker to get some spare panties.

It was getting dark, and anticipation settled into her bones. Would he…a smile spread on her features. And would she…oh yes, Teresa Lisbon, don't lie to yourself: you would immediately. Without asking questions.

She sighed and grabbed the next file when a tiny piece of paper slipped out. She picked it up and read:

"_Meet me in the attic. Right now. P.J._"

She bit her lip to stifle the happy little sound of glee that threatened to escape her throat.

Dropping the file, she all but raced to the lift.

The attic was silent, it usually was. When she opened the door to his lair, her eyes widened in wonder. He'd put a round table in the center of the room, covered with a white cloth, set for two people. Two chairs were placed around it.

Jane was just lighting a candle when she came in.

He straightened and smiled at her. Lisbon gasped. Damn, he looked absolutely breathtaking. He wore a very elegant white shirt with black bow tie and vest. A long, dark-red apron was wrapped around his waist. His blond hair gleamed in the candlelight- his beauty was almost angelic. She couldn't look away.

"I'm pleased to welcome you to our restaurant, young lady," he said, megawatt smile coming on full force, " please- take a seat."

_OKAY- you want me to STOP? I can understand you, it's hard (pun intended- Hey, you know me :D). Tell me if I should stop posting- I'll follow your lead!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, you decided you want to read this, even if it's coarse like hell and so filthy I should be ashamed and sure as hell don't show it to anybody. But hey, I'm not the reasonable type…_

Cheer up

2nd installment

"Why is such a beautiful woman ", he took his time to leer at her, "visiting a restaurant all alone?"

"No one was up to the challenge so far.", she smiled.

"You are picky?", he asked.

"No- just demanding.", she stated.

"What is it you demand that nobody can deliver?"

"A certain…vigor in the bedroom, so to say."

He came closer.

"Are you trying to say", he drawled, "that a breathtaking woman like you can't find a man who's ready to fuck her brains out?"

"I'm afraid real men who know how to fuck a woman are a dying species", she said.

"Not in my universe", he chuckled, "so maybe I should show you what's on the menu tonight?"

Jane untied the apron and tossed it aside. He sat down on one of the chairs and immediately opened his waistband and fly, relieving the painful pressure on his engorged length. He sighed. She admired his glorious manhood. No boy. A real man. Definitely.

She opened her slacks and pushed them down her legs, taking her panties with them.

He smiled at her.

"Where do you want to sit, Teresa?", he breathed," All alone on your side of the table? Or on my lap, close enough to taste me?"

When she immediately came over to him, he pulled her down, urging her to straddle his hips. His eyes were hot and sensual. Making love to her with every gaze. He found her core and pushed his finger inside her, adding another one to create more friction.

"Hmmmm", he moaned, "such a sweet little opening- weeping for me. Needs the fill of a real man, huh? Has been so lonely, all the time waiting for me to shove my prick inside it? Well, I'm game, little Teresa. Right now. Mount me like the stud I am, and ride me into oblivion, pretty please. I hurt with desire. My cock begs to fuck you. It can't wait a second longer."

She lifted her body and moved over his straining dick, the tip pushing inside her. He panted open-mouthed, his hands gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles were white, eyes wide with lust and desperate longing, and damn, he was so exquisite and beautiful in his flawless attire. The perfect gentleman. Hers.

She sat down, letting him enter her to the hilt. Both bit back their screams, breathing accelerating considerably. She relaxed all internal muscles, opening up all the way to her womb, and he surged inside, so deep he almost rent her heart in two with his rock-hard shaft.

"Yes…yes…my god, yes!", he groaned, "your hot little cave is throbbing all around me, sweet Teresa. Damn, you're TIGHT! You drive me crazy…I need more…"

"Yes", she whispered breathlessly, her pulsating walls still struggling to accommodate his mammoth cock, "but you ignored me the whole day."

His length was growing even larger in the narrow confines of her body.

"Punish me then", he growled low in his throat, "hard. I deserve it. But I thought that maybe you wouldn't like it if I bend you over the next table in front of your colleagues, showing everyone how eager I am to shove my prick into your delicious little cavern, humping you in public like the beast I always feel like when you're near. Believe me, my sweet little sex goddess- ignoring you is the hardest thing I ever did."

"It hurts nonetheless, Jane", she said softly, gasping when his girth twitched inside her.

"I know", he murmured, "let me show you how sorry I am."

He grabbed her slim hips with his strong, male hands and started to thrust into her wet opening with blinding vigor, making her squirm with ecstasy, harder, harder, fucking her tiny opening with deep, hammering strokes, his throbbing dick rubbing against her slick, sensitive walls without a hint of mercy or hesitation. He was beyond that.

"Yes, my precious little lover", he groaned, "fuck your willing sex-slave into oblivion. Show me I'm yours forever."

He pounded into her in a harsh, relentless rhythm, flooding her senses with almost painful lust, and Teresa felt close to fainting, forgetting everything around her but this hot, murderous cock inside her, screwing her so completely she felt out of her mind. He heightened the luscious agony with vigorous thrusts against her cervix, sending jolts of electricity through her core, fucking her so deep she felt claimed all over.

His eyes were closed in ecstasy, perfect mouth gulping for air, and she desperately tried to find something to hold on to, pushing her hands into his hair, touching his face, clutching his broad shoulders.

She wanted to scream all the time while he administered his harsh fucking, but she couldn't be as loud as she wanted in this building even late at night, so she just panted into his face, whimpering with lust, sobbing with her frantic need to come.

Jane rammed his cock inside her, again, again, and Teresa came undone, a climax torn from her quivering body that made her almost hysterical with frenzy. Her squeezing walls massaged his pounding shaft mercilessly, and he kissed her, screaming into her mouth, while he thrust into her convulsing sheath, the kiss wet and white-hot, his lips trembling against hers, and she felt it the moment he crashed over the edge, his semen shooting into her clutching little opening, he spend, and spend, moaning into her mouth, sending her into multiple orgasm again- damn, she loved his cum so much, was so hot for more.

He pulled her shirt up and ripped her bra off, taking her nipple into his hungry mouth, sucking and licking, oblivious with need. He pumped more seed into her, filled her up with his rich cream while another climax tore through her body, and she screamed into his hair, the soft curls tickling her nose.

Jane caressed her breasts roughly with his frantic mouth while he spanned her taut buttocks with his hands, feeling her unbelievably stretched flesh, his straining, thrusting cock, covered in his slick juices. He came more, so hard it hurt, more semen for his addicted little lover until finally, finally the unbearable tension lessened, and he could breathe again.

His head rolled back, and she bowed down to kiss his perfect lips, his whole face, everywhere she could reach.

He was still fully dressed, looking so elegant and sexy in his immaculate white shirt and vest, complete with the elegant bow tie, and damn, he had screwed her thoroughly.

"I'm well-fucked now", she whispered against his lips, kissing him softly, "thank you so much."

"You know full well", he smiled, kissing her back with sweet abandon, "that this was only the beginning, my little princess."

He slipped out of her with a regretful sigh.

"You want to eat something?", He whispered, kissing her lazily.

"Oh yes- and I know exactly what I want.", she breathed against his lips and slid down to the floor, spreading his legs with her body.

Jane's breath caught in his throat, he felt his member getting hard again when her hot breath hit it.

"Oh yes, Teresa", he gasped, throwing his head back, "I'd love to be your dessert…"

Lisbon started with soft, chaste kisses on his length before she covered his beautiful, proud glans with her hot mouth. He roared like a lion, gripping the table in front of him so hard he almost broke the wood. Lisbon went down on him, taking him deeper into her lush little cavern, using her tongue to tease the tip of his cock, pushing into the tiny slit already oozing precum for her, rubbing against the highly sensitive frenulum. Jane cried out every time she assaulted him, so aroused it felt impossible to take more.

She started to suck him deep, her lips moving up and down while her left hand gripped the base of his shaft, her tongue massaging his glans every time she reached the top of his manhood. She simply blew his mind, his whole body shook with lust, he needed to come, please, he begged in his mind, please let me come…

Lisbon's right hand massaged his balls gently, making him writhe on his seat, before it slid lower. Her fingers pressed down on his perineum, and Jane climaxed immediately, his eyes rolling back into his head. A hot stream of semen gushed into her mouth, and she swallowed it with a greedy moan. His stuff was actually sweet, rich, delicious, and her insides clenched in renewed arousal. She sucked him deeper to get more, and he cried out with overwhelming ecstasy, his whole body convulsing under the onslaught of his orgasm, spilling more seed between his superior's thirsty lips. Her tongue pressed down against his corona, fueling the endless contractions gripping his groin, making him provide more luscious semen for his eager mistress.

When he could come no more, she let his shaft slip from her mouth. He groaned with disapproval when her heat left him, but she slid back up to straddle him and kissed his flushed lips, calming his panting by swallowing his labored breaths.

"God, I love you", he whispered, unable to hide his feelings.

"I know", she said softly, "I love you, too."

He whimpered with delight and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, playing with her, feeding her one wet, sinful, sensual kiss after the other, until he was getting excited again, his rod twitching beneath her crotch, showing his eagerness to have her again. Lisbon reached down and touched him, her fingers like an electric shock on his over-sensitive skin, urging him to grow, and he grew, blood streaming into his shaft, rendering him so hard he couldn't believe it- she had to be a sorceress, and he was her enchanted slave, forced to indulge her cravings.

"Teresa", he groaned into her probing mouth, "tell me how to please you."

"That's easy", she whispered, "and you're a master at it."

She turned on his lap so her back was pressed against his chest and sat down on his straining cock, impaling herself on him to the hilt.

Jane felt the blood rushing through his brain before it streamed down into his groin area, making his manhood grow larger for his demanding lover, he screamed through gritted teeth, hot sweat spreading out all over his body.

Lisbon cried out with pleasure when his rock-hard erection hit her most sensitive depths.

She bend forward, clutching the edge of the table in a death-grip, pushing both feet down onto the floor when he started to thrust upwards into her, fucking her with all his strength, his body tingling all over, damn, he was so hard, so hard, he needed to take her, needed to thrust deeper, faster, he needed to come, to find release, he felt searing hot, god, she was tight, squeezing him, showing no mercy, he had to give her mind-blowing bliss, felt her climax all the way down to his testicles, it drove him mad.

She came with a high-pitched scream and pushed her upper body back against his chest, turning her head sideways to kiss him, and he fed her hot, delirious kisses, swallowing her cries of lust, pushing one hand under her shirt to fondle her breasts and the other one down between her legs to rub her throbbing clit, she bucked under the rough caress, it felt so good she almost blacked out when the next orgasm hit her, and Jane couldn't resist the sucking temptation of her clenching sheath. He came inside her, thrusting relentlessly, giving her another climax when his load shot inside her in a hot jet of pleasure. He was still stroking the little nub above her opening, so sensitive now her lust was sheer agony, he felt his pounding cock slamming in and out of her against his hand and shuddered with delight. He'd never had sex like this in his whole life…and he'd never thought he could have it with scrupulous, orderly agent Lisbon. Damn, she was an insatiable little beast, and she definitely knew what she wanted. He was more than glad to deliver.

He spend until he felt completely drained, slowing his thrusts to bring her down from her earth-shattering high, and she collapsed against his chest, desperately trying to suck air into her lungs. He was so huge that he was still firmly embedded inside her.

She turned slightly so she sat sideways on his lap, his cock finally slipping out of her.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful evening", she whispered, kissing him breathlessly, "I enjoyed your excellent…service tremendously. I'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"We'd be glad to welcome you back", he said and lost himself in her kiss.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon looked up from her desk, which was completely covered in files and loose sheets of paper. Almost dark outside. Her folds started to get wet. Like a Pavlovian response.

Damn, he was so good. He was the best lover she'd ever had, and she was crazy for him. More than that- she loved him. Had done so even before his masterful seduction. She needed him so much it hurt to be apart, every fiber of her yearning body cried out for him.

She even wore a skirt for him today- at the office, for god's sake. She smiled a secret smile.

Her mobile rang. She picked up.

"Lisbon", she said, voice cool and business-like.

"Agent Lisbon?", a well-known voice answered slowly, "Your cab is waiting in the parking lot."

And in that instant, her panties were so wet she discarded them in her office.

_Nonononono, don't complain: YOU told me you want to read this! So, here you go! Is it enough now? Just tell me, and I stop posting immediately! And if you stay silent, I might stop , too, out of sheer self-consciousness, so- what will it be :D?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Be warned again: this stays utterly filthy. And I won't even apologize._

Cheer up

3rd installment

Lisbon packed her stuff hurriedly, movements urgent and jerky, so keen to get to the object of her desires…damn, she loved what he was doing to her. Every second of it.

Her legs almost wobbled with arousal when she stumbled out into the parking lot.

Her black SUV was illuminated- she wouldn't even start to question how he got the keys.

He got out when she approached the car, wearing his usual three-piece-suit without the jacket today. But he'd unbuttoned his shirt as far as possible, granting her quite a glimpse of bare skin.

She swallowed. His eyes wandered over her body, showing their utmost approval. His pants tented considerably- he was already hot and bothered.

"Get in, ma'am", he said softly, opening the door to the backseat for her, "and don't forget to fasten your seat belt."

She got inside, finding him so close she had to brush against his body when she passed him by. His breath was warm against her cheek, his lips slightly open, moist from licking them.

She dutifully fastened the belt while he got into the driver's seat.

Soft jazz filled the car when he started the engine, and Lisbon got mesmerized with watching his hands- sexy hands, she couldn't wait to feel them on her thighs again. Thighs sticky with the juices of nameless arousal. Damn, she needed him. Her fingers slipped beneath the hem of her skirt almost of their own volition, finding the center of her desire.

When he asked her for an address, his voice felt like a caress on her skin. She gave him her home address.

"So", he asked when he drove out of CBI's parking lot, "- where are you going so late at night?"

"Home.", she breathed, pushing one finger beneath her folds. Damn, she was horny. Please hurry, Jane.

"Your husband waiting for you, huh?"

"No husband, unfortunately.", she shrugged, rubbing her clit softly with her thumb, bathing in his deep, erotic voice, " I would love to spread my legs for him, feel his hard length deep inside me, balling my brains out…"

"You're lonely then.", he smiled," You're longing for a hard cock inside you?"

"Yes…really hard.", she drawled," So hard I can trace the veins with my tongue…feel them rippling over my walls."

Jane got really excited now, he clutched the steering wheel in a death grip.

"You like men who are hung like horses?", he asked, rubbing his legs together impatiently.

"Yes, I love huge cocks", she sighed, " though I'm pretty tight. But I love it if a man can spear me, bring me to my limits, stretch me as far as I can go, reach depths no other can- I like a hard ride. Vanilla sex is boring."

Jane shuddered, his cock almost bursting out of his pants. Damn, he'd never known lust like this. His sexy commanding team-leader made him nuts with want.

"You wet now?", he breathed, right hand sliding down the front of his pants, rubbing the hard bulge throbbing beneath the cotton.

"To my knees.", she whimpered, "Oh, I need to come so much…"

He threw a short glimpse into the rearview mirror. Her hand was busy beneath her skirt, her back arching off the upholstery now. Damn, he needed to have her, have her so deep she would scream his name the whole night.

He drove out of Sacramento, into a deep, dark, secluded piece of forest, and killed the engine when they were well out of sight. He opened his seat belt and turned around, looking at her. She could feel his hot gaze in the darkness. Damn, she needed to come, now, or she would lose her sanity.

"So", he growled, " you're a breathtakingly gorgeous woman creaming for a well endowed male to fill your hot little opening, and nobody is volunteering? Can't have that."

He pushed his body between the two front seats, kneeling down between her slim legs. His warm hands pushed up her skirt, sliding over her buttocks.

"You don't wear panties?", he whispered.

"I thought I might find a stud willing to fuck me into oblivion on my way home", she answered.

"I'm more than willing", he growled and claimed her mouth with hot, demanding lips, opening her seat belt and positioning her square in the middle of the back seat.

Lisbon groaned into his mouth, his kiss a revelation every time, speaking to her loud and clear, telling how much he cared beneath his nameless lust. Lips wet, groping, plundering like those of a starving man, groans of bliss mingling with her sweet breath while he pushed two fingers deep inside her.

"Oh, Lisbon", he growled into her mouth, "you're made for my fucking- there's nothing I need more than you. You mean little witch- you turned me into this ever-horny, sex-crazed maniac. God, you're wet and luscious, I need to shove my cock in here, or I'll go insane…"

But he couldn't take her yet- he needed to taste her, going down on her with hot, trembling lips. He kissed her folds gently, still thrusting two fingers in and out of her, and she came immediately, gushing his waiting mouth with sweet cum, making him moan with gratitude. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, pushing it into her, collecting more delicious juice, massaging her throbbing clit with his upper lip to fuel her earth-shattering orgasm, his tongue rasping over incredibly sensitive nerve endings in her quivering core. She writhed beneath him, crying out with delight, pushing her hips closer against his groping mouth. He was working her masterfully, prolonging the shuddering waves of bliss, showing her how much he loved what he was doing with every movement, every wild groan bursting from his throat. He pulled back reluctantly when her hard contractions subsided slowly. She was sobbing with lust- needing more of him.

"God, you little minx", he panted, opening his fly hastily to relieve some of the unbearable pressure, pushing pants and boxers down impatiently, "my cock is so hard now, burning hot, and nobody is taking care of it…"

"Jane ", she whimpered, "fuck me deep- right now. I need it so much I'm ready to beg for it."

He groaned and spread her legs as far as they would go, shaking all over while he watched his huge erection slipping between her glistening folds, slowly entering the tight confines of her marvelous body. Pushing inside his superior officer's hot, narrow pussy. She was allowing him to have her, him alone, and he almost roared like a lion in sheer triumph. He watched his penis go deeper, the thick rod stretching her throbbing female flesh, and sensed her looking down, too.

"Yes, Lisbon", he growled, feeling her vibrations course through his own body, seeing her skin flush all over with lust for him, "look- look how I'm claiming you. How you're tight little body swallows me eagerly. You want it. I can feel it in every pore…"

She was shaking so hard her teeth were chattering, but she couldn't look away. He was still pushing deeper, groaning with the effort of drilling his swollen cock into her clutching pussy, she already felt the approach of another, mind-blowing orgasm. She came like hell when his rock-hard length rubbed over the highly orgasmic bundle of nerves deep inside her, and he watched her unraveling beneath him, writhing in the throes of ecstasy, screaming his name over and over- his Christian name, and it felt so good he had to close his eyes for a second. He hadn't even started to thrust and she was already climaxing, the ripples of her harsh convulsions vibrating around his hot shaft, more blood streaming into it, rendering it harder, bigger. More, more of everything for his precious lover.

His hands clutched her thighs when he pushed in to the hilt, ramming her cervix with the tip of his manhood, a feeling of utter possession. She was his, and he was just enforcing his right to take her. His woman. His love. His salvation.

He pulled out almost completely, before he shoved it back into her tight opening, pushing the air out of her lungs. Her core felt on fire, and he set a slow, deep rhythm, watching his cock assaulting her soft flesh, then retreating, taking its time to fuck her thoroughly.

Lisbon squirmed with sensations so acute she could hardly bear them, her head thrashing wildly on the backrest, and Jane was lost in delirious pleasure, burying his dick in her clutching, hot sheath over and over, sending her into an earth-shattering orgasm before the aftershocks of the last one had subsided. She arched beneath him, crying out, whimpering for all she was worth, he looked down between their bodies and picked up his speed, thrusting deeper, faster, gripping her tiny hips with both hands, keeping her in place for the vigorous banging he was about to deliver. His exclamations got louder, louder while he pounded her into the seat, slamming in and out of her climaxing core, making her come again, come for him alone, throwing his head back when the emotions overwhelmed him, his whole body tingling, burning, male senses tuned to her pleasure, taking her harder, quickening his thrusts even more, reveling in her screams of bliss. Her small frame was shaking under the impact of his frenzied pumping, his hips slapping against hers, fucking as deep as her womb now, her whole system clenching, convulsing, tensing around his hammering piston.

His thrusts faltered slightly when he felt the telltale tightening in his balls, but he struggled to keep up the rhythm, needing her to come some more, and she did, came for him, tears of joy running down her unearthly beautiful face. And his heart was overflowing with love when his orgasm tore through his body, every fiber exploding into a ball of pure fire, seed shooting from his thrusting cock like the punch of a fist, hitting her clutching womb, sending her into another climax, this one even more powerful than the last. He yelled her name while his shaft contracted so hard he saw stars, his guts taut with the force of shooting his enormous load, more, more of the precious stuff, flooding her insides, hot, rich juice sloshing against her over-sensitive walls…

"Oh my god, Patrick", she cried out, and he shuddered when she said his name, "more, please- give me more!"

And he complied, spending endlessly, more and more hot cum gushing her core, until his whole body went limp with satisfaction. He still felt her sheath vibrating all around him, aftershocks of orgasming again and again, and he clutched her tiny frame against his heaving chest. She held him so tight his heart clenched with feeling. He wanted her naked in his arms. Making love to her for hours and hours, claiming her body and soul. Impregnating her senses with him. He turned his head and kissed her neck, sweet lips nipping at her sexy little ear lobes- his eyes closed in utter bliss.

"Teresa", he sighed, "I love you so much."

He finally disengaged, his heart breaking when she made a lost little sound in her throat. He kissed her lips softly before he rearranged his clothes and moved back to the driver's seat. He felt utterly shaken. Only two days of play left- then he would indulge his craving for tenderness. And he hoped she would enjoy that, too.

xxMentalistxx

The next evening came, lust awakening in Teresa Lisbon's body.

She contained her smile when he entered her office after everybody had left the building.

He wore no vest tonight, just a black suit- and he had donned a tie. She knew immediately what he had in mind. Her walls quivered.

"Agent Lisbon", he said sternly, "I'm agent Jane. In one of our ongoing investigations certain questions came up. Please accompany me to interrogation 5 for your questioning. Now."

_Next chapter tomorrow, if nobody tells me to stop! Please, tell me if you want to read more of this dirty, dirty story. But I bet it's enough now, isn't it?_


	4. Chapter 4

_There I am, not thinking that I would ever post this story here because it's just so unbelievably filthy, and then I get so many favorable reviews- I never would have guessed that. Thank you so much, I'm flattered! Here is the next installment of this bad little piece of fun…_

Cheer Up

4th installment

He pushed her into interrogation 5. The room was so secluded that even the watchmen tended to skip it on their nightly rounds.

Jane shoved her onto the uncomfortable plastic chair reserved for the suspects and moved to unplug the security camera. How in hell did he know how to do that?

"There's another one in the surveillance room", she said mockingly.

"I know", he growled, "and surprisingly, that one isn't working, either."

She shuddered. He definitely didn't aim to be the good cop today.

"So, agent Lisbon", he said slowly, standing so close to her now all the tiny hairs on her body stood at attention, "where have you been Friday night around one o'clock?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's none of your damn business, SIR", she snarled.

He contained his smile and bowed down next to her, invading her personal space, threatening her with his closeness. His upper body touched her shoulder, she could feel his warmth. Lust pierced her body. She wanted him so much.

"Just a little warning, agent Lisbon", he drawled, "I can make this experience quite unpleasant for you. If I decide that you're not very cooperative, I may find that a little… roughness is advised here."

She shuddered. Damn, he looked sexy and impressive, masculinity radiating from him in big waves, and she reacted instantly. Her insides were throbbing for him.

"You wouldn't dare!", she said.

He didn't argue with her, but pulled her upright none too gently, pushing her against the mirror. He was holding her by her lapels, his face so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. She pushed her chin up defiantly. He licked over his lips- she could almost taste the movement.

He released her and opened his fly- fast and effective.

"Suck it", he ordered briskly, trying to push her down.

She chuckled.

"In your dreams, agent", she growled.

"Oh yes,", he said, "isn't that true. But you forget something: I'm boss here. And as the boss, I know how much you want to do that. So: get on your knees and suck me."

She absolutely couldn't resist. Slowly, she slid down, until she was kneeling in front of him.

His penis was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. And it was hard, so hard, pulsating veins sharp against the swollen ridge, massive glans purple with arousal. Oh yes- he wanted her, alright.

She licked over the tip of his erection- Jane shivered and pushed both arms against the mirror. She would drive him mad one day. He might as well enjoy the time in between.

Lisbon wrapped her tiny hand around the base of his shaft, squeezing slightly, bathing in his desperate groan. She couldn't span the hard column of flesh. Her free hand massaged his balls, hitting all the right spots. His whole body jerked, shaking with pleasure.

"Who's boss now, agent Jane?", she asked softly, swallowing his cock on the whole. Jane cried out while she teased him with her nimble tongue, pushing it inside the tiny slit on top of his length, making him ooze precious drops of precum. She greedily sucked them into her mouth. Jane whimpered with delight and agony, thrusting slightly into her warm, soft mouth. Tears were running down his face, it felt so good.

Lisbon went for an extended session of deep throating, relaxing her muscles, taking him in until he hit the back of her throat, wailing with ecstasy. She released him partially, then swallowed him again, sucking on his hard rod all the time, her lips like a hot fist around him, her tongue painting swirls in all the right places. He was a seething mass of lust, head thrown back, moaning desperately, hands searching frantically for something to hold onto, finding nothing.

He started to thrust, shallowly so he wouldn't hurt her or make her gag, but she adapted easily to his movements, sucking him like a master, playing him like a willing instrument of lust.

He groaned- if he let her swallow his cum now, the game would be over…she would own him.

He pulled back reluctantly and pulled her upright. She smirked at him smugly.

"You going home now, taking a cold shower, agent?", she chuckled.

He smiled.

"Oh no, agent Lisbon", he growled softly, "now, it gets really funny."

He turned her and bend her over the table, her breasts flattened against the hard surface. His hands made quick work of her pants and panties and she shivered when his hands touched her bare backside. Jane looked at her taut, shapely buttocks, trailing their softness with loving fingers.

"Damn", he snarled, "you're beautiful. I'm definitely going to enjoy this interrogation."

"Bastard!", she snapped, and he chuckled, already spreading her slender legs with sure hands. He wasn't kidding.

She was wet to her knees, her folds swollen, hot for his intrusion. Had he turned and walked away now she would have passed out.

But Jane parted her engorged labia with eager fingers and pushed his glans against her moist opening, feeling the heat graze his most sensitive skin. He wanted to ride her as roughly as he could, but he couldn't stop himself from enjoying her, taking his sweet time, savoring every delicious second. He watched the crown of his cock enter her tight confines, felt her walls clutching him, welcoming the massive intruder, sucking him into her depth. He saw her folds stretch when he pushed deeper, the heat encasing him, her sheath so narrow he had to use some force to get inside. He thrust deeper, hips moving jerkily, he reveled in her sounds of sheer pleasure, trying to maximize her arousal, rubbing his cock back and forth over her sensitive core. He hit her cervix when he shoved his prick into her to the hilt, making her cry out.

"Am I hurting you when I'm this deep?", he asked softly.

"No", she breathed, "you make me want you deeper."

He took a shuddering breath and pulled back out until only the top of his shaft was buried inside her throbbing body.

"Damn, agent", he whispered, "I'm enjoying this interrogation tremendously- but you weren't very cooperative, I'm afraid."

He pushed inside her forcefully, starting to thrust, hard, relentless, Lisbon cried out with lust when he took her over and over, watching himself slamming in and out of her, his cock coated with her glistening juices. His mind was heightening the sensations for him, pushing him higher and higher- here she was, his orderly, restrained superior, team-leader, boss, and he was fucking her- he was the only man allowed to shove his cock into her delicious little body- shove it so deep she was already coming, her hot walls convulsing all around him, shrieks of ecstasy escaping her throat every time he hit her deepest core, his hands gripping her narrow waist, keeping her in place for his heavy thrusting, more, more, so hard now she was shaking, climaxing again for him, god, he adored her, loved her so much it hurt everywhere.

He pushed her legs together, heightening the pressure on his cock, a growl forming deep in his chest, and his hips thrust like a jackhammer, fucking for all he was worth.

"Yess", he growled, "you like that, huh? I can feel how much you want me. You want more? Take all of me, then."

He slammed inside her, in, out, her walls quivering all around him, until her whole body vibrated, sharp cries of pleasure torn from her throat, and he felt a killer orgasm approaching, he needed to thrust more, went deeper, more, more, fucking her tight little opening with utter desperation, ramming her convulsing womb repeatedly, she almost lost consciousness. His mouth fell open, forming a perfect O of wonder and bliss, while he pounded into her, hips pumping, fucking, banging her with all his strength, her body so tight, so many sensations assaulting his shaking frame, damn, she was boss, she owned his soul, his mind, his body, he would die for her, do everything, everything to make her happy, his cock was growing even larger under the heavenly friction her narrow sheath created, his balls drawn tight against his body, her sweet butt rubbing against them, making him squirm with nameless lust.

He angled her hips slightly and fucked into her with renewed vigor, feeling her come again, thrusting into her contracting walls, damn, so much friction, he would burn alive, heat surrounding him, guts convulsing under the onslaught of an orgasm he couldn't possibly survive. He screamed so loud the walls reverberated and shot his load into her in a hard, searing stream of white-hot cum, coating her slick core with rich, milky seed, branding her as his, getting her wet all over, sticky with his stuff, coming more, more, hips pumping more of it into her tight little pussy, Lisbon climaxing again, harder, from the sensation of his semen sloshing all over her clenching insides.

When he had finally spend all there was to give, the mighty eruptions subsiding, he pulled out hastily, cursing. He pulled her up, turning her, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, his hands fumbling with his clothes, rearranging them, loosening the tie before he pulled it off.

"Get dressed, fast!", he whispered, and she did.

She had just closed the last button on her jeans when the door was opened.

Jim looked inside, frowning- his face lit up when he recognized the two occupants of interrogation 5.

"Hey, Mr. Jane, agent Lisbon-", he said brightly, "everything okay, the security cams don't seem to be working… I think I heard someone screaming?"

"Uhm- yes, that was me", Jane beamed, "agent Lisbon was trying to explain some interrogation procedures to me when she stepped on my toe, and I'm very, very, very sensitive there….I don't handle pain very well, I'm afraid."

"That's true", Lisbon smiled, "and I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"So no one's hurt?", Jim said cheerfully.

"No", Jane chuckled, "we're fine."

Jim waved and left the room.

Jane pulled Lisbon into his arms, slowly releasing a pent up breath.

"Just fine, agent Jane?", she drawled.

He showered her neck with sweet little kisses.

"You mean I should have said, well, Jim, we just banged each other's brains out and are sated, gloriously happy and well-fucked now, thank you very much?"

"Well", she sighed, "at least it would have been the truth, wouldn't it?"

He chuckled and proceeded to kiss her some more. And he didn't stop for quite some time.

xxMentalistxx

Friday night, darkness was creeping over the sky. Agent Lisbon knew what would be coming now, her insides quivering with anticipation. That had been the best week of her life so far. And she would never let this gorgeous male out of her grasp again.

She smiled a secret smile when he entered her office. Damn, he was sexy. He wore a stark white lab coat over his shirt and vest.

"Agent Lisbon?", he asked softly, "I'm Dr. Jane. You are a little bit late for tonight's appointment, so I thought I'd come looking for you."

She shuddered with delight, thoroughly wetting her panties with the juices of nameless arousal. No surprise, there.

_Next chapter up tomorrow- you still like it? You can't, can you?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay…..thank you so much for your feedback, though I'm mildly confused that you all like this really evil story…but, okay, here's more._

Cheer up

5th installment

His movements were so slow, so deliberate, the effect on Lisbon was some profound. She shivered in her seat, watching him out of huge, hungry eyes. He smiled, misreading her signs intentionally.

"Don't be afraid, Agent Lisbon", he said softly, "this won't hurt. Now- what exactly is your problem?"

"I…I", she started slowly, playing with her hair, "I have some problems to reach orgasm through...penetration."

"Well," he answered, "this is pretty serious. It's absolutely necessary for a law enforcement officer in a stressful position such as yours to be able to relax completely. Do you reach orgasm through masturbation?"

"Usually, yes.", the way he moved this graceful body of his was driving her insane.

He walked around her desk and leant back against it, he was so close now, radiating delicious heat. And hell- she felt so cold.

"That's good", he said, his voice warm and inviting, "maybe your boyfriend is just an idiot. I'll find out. Please remove your pants and panties. I'll have a closer look."

She got up slowly, they were mere inches apart, his skin felt hot to him. He craved her so much he almost felt too hungry to play. Longing squeezed at his heart. He desperately wanted to tell her how much this was forever. How much she truly meant. How much his life would be finally over if she decided he wasn't worth the sweat.

Lisbon kicked off her shoes and discarded her socks. Then she slowly unbuttoned her pants and shoved them down her body. He could see that her fine silk panties were pretty much saturated at the crotch. Oh yessss….she wanted him, too. The most potent aphrodisiac he knew in the whole wide world.

"Nothing wrong with your libido, huh?", he whispered.

She just smiled, taking her time to let her gaze wander over his body. Finally settling on the considerable bulge in his dark-grey dress pants.

"I guess not.", she drawled.

"Take them off.", he breathed.

Lisbon pushed the flimsy garment down, kicking it into the corner.

"Sit down, please", he commanded, and she did, crossing her legs.

Jane leant down and pressed the tiny lever that would lift the seat. Lisbon gasped when he adapted the height of her chair to his needs- his groin was now level with hers.

"Well", he said sweetly, "I can't see anything like that- trust me."

He locked the chair's wheels so it wouldn't move and uncrossed her legs, putting them over the armrests. A shudder ran through her body. She was completely exposed now, to his gaze and to…several other things he might decide to do. More hot juices of arousal oozed out of her, and he smiled.

"Relax", he whispered, voice hoarse with desire, "I'll be careful- as long as that is medically reasonable."

He produced two examination gloves, but hesitated before he put them on.

"You know what?", he said softly, tossing the gloves carelessly on the ground, "I guess I do the physical without them today- I'll feel more that way. Don't worry- I'm very clean."

His index-finger slid over her hot opening, a thousand searing sparks exploded in her lower body.

"That's good, " he breathed, "don't hold anything back, agent."

He repeated the motion, and Lisbon bucked beneath his caress. Her head fell back, a groan torn from her throat. She would die of lust before he had a chance to finish her off.

Jane softly pushed his finger between her wet folds, rubbing over unbearably sensitive nerve endings, heightening the sensation when he pulled back, pushed in again, repeating the movement over and over. Lisbon's breath became labored, her hips writhing beneath his hand.

"Jane…" she whimpered, but he just hushed her.

"I can't help you if you don't let me examine you thoroughly, Agent Lisbon."

He added another finger and sighed when she gasped, pushing her groin into his touch. He looked into her eyes.

"You're exquisitely beautiful, agent", he said, "how many men shove their cocks into you on a regular basis?"

"I beg your pardon?", she asked, indignation coloring her voice.

He chuckled.

"I thought so," he said, "just wanted to make sure. My guess? You haven't had sex in a long while. So how do you know you can't reach orgasm through intercourse?"

Damn, she couldn't concentrate while his fingers did that to her. He noticed, of course, and picked up speed. Lisbon whimpered, panting now.

"I..I never could…", she stammered.

"Well, look, agent Lisbon", he said, "you can reach orgasm through masturbation, so your clit reacts as it should. But- it's very, very close to your vaginal opening, my dear. So, a slight adjustment of my hand position, and my thrusting fingers rub over your clit every time I move."

He angled his hand with a hardly discernible motion, and Lisbon came full force when his fingers grazed her clit with the next thrust, she cried out in sweet agony, her slick walls convulsing around him, every muscle tensing with the sheer power of her climax. She was panting and exhausted when she came down, her cheeks wet.

"See what I mean?", he said calmly, even if the control of his voice took some effort. He pulled his fingers out of her. He was so hard his pants were about to explode. " Imagine what a decently sized cock could do. Agent- if you never came through penetration so far, it was because you didn't like the guy who was humping you very much. For, if your mind tells your body not to be aroused, it obeys. You just need to make better decisions when it comes to your sexual partners- with your clit's position, the lucky guy can't do anything wrong. I'll show you."

His eyes never left hers while he opened his fly and pushed down his underwear, freeing his rock hard erection.

"Let's see", he breathed, "how much your mind likes me."

His hand stroked lovingly over her wet folds before he positioned the tip of his cock against her entrance. He looked at her and pushed inside.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her whole body arching beneath him. He put both hands on her thighs, holding her in place, pushing inside her, deeper, deeper, one inch at a time- she felt him all over, his intrusion complete, his cock so huge she just couldn't form a single clear thought anymore. His hard ridge rippled across her over-sensitive sheath, rubbing mercilessly against her straining clit, which was indeed so close to her opening it couldn't be missed - she saw stars, crying out with ecstasy, so close again, his hands hot on her thighs, his erection so huge inside her, stretching her so far , as far as she could go for a man, and still he went deeper, deeper, looking down to watch her body eat him up, swallowing his powerful girth. He felt her struggle to accommodate him. Damn, she felt so good. So tight. So deliciously hot. His. She was his.

"This is good, huh?", he panted, "I bet I can make you come innumerable times, agent. Forget all other men. They're idiots. I'll make you feel good."

He pulled her hips to the edge of the seat, finally shoving his cock inside her to the hilt. His balls slapped against her buttocks, both gasped.

Jane's hands were trembling when he unbuttoned her crisp blouse, revealing the white silky bra she wore beneath it. He made quick work of the front clasp and bared her round, milky, perfect breasts to his hungry gaze.

"I beg those ache for attention," he whispered, cupping them with warm, gentle hands, his thumbs brushing over the delicious little peaks.

He gyrated his hips, causing the massive base of his cock to rub against her clit, and she came again, bucking against his body, her breasts straining into his touch. He brought his hot, silky lips to her nipples, licking, sucking them while he waited for her hard convulsions to subside, feeling her walls vibrate against his length, clutching him like a vise. She was so tight, he groaned against her skin, fighting to keep his composure, not wanting it to end so soon.

He brought his hands back to her thighs when he felt her coming down and started to thrust, hard, sure strokes with his painfully engorged cock, surging into her so deep she felt herself flooded by his exquisite heat, lust entering every cell, every nerve, more harsh bangs delivered by his beautiful body, not enough, she needed more, pushing her hips against his, begging, demanding. He fucked her deeper, harder, thrusting into her tight little opening while he watched himself slamming in and out of her clutching sheath, glistening with her juices, and he couldn't help it- he just needed to taste her, so he pulled out and brought his mouth to her drenched folds, pushing his tongue inside her, massaging her clit with his lip while he sucked her dry, slurping more sweetness into his thirsty mouth, moaning with mind-blowing pleasure, devouring her all over. Lisbon stifled a scream when she came again, hips undulating against his face, her rich cum coating his tongue, he almost passed out with ecstasy. She tasted like heaven, utterly addictive, he simply couldn't get enough. He straightened and pushed his throbbing penis back inside her, the whole length in one sure, deep stroke, making her writhe when she felt him stretch her to the limit. Her walls were so sensitive now from coming for him again and again, they screamed for another release, and Jane felt himself getting close, too, his cock pulsating inside her, yearning for completion. He watched his shaft impaling her over and over, mesmerized by the breath-taking view, her tight sheath accepting him despite the obvious mismatch of their sizes, his huge girth dilating her tissue as much as it could go without tearing. How in hell could she take more of that?

"Lisbon", he gasped, his tongue heavy with his impending orgasm, "Please- stop me if I hurt you!"

"You don't", she whimpered, "please- don't stop. Give me more!"

And he did, pushing both arms against the armrests beneath her knees, leaning into his thrusts, pounding into her with all his strength, bringing his lips to her mouth to swallow her cries.

Her hands were desperately holding on to his body, frantically searching for bare skin, pulling his shirt out of his pants, driving beneath it, scratching his back. His cock felt so wonderful inside her, huge, hot, rubbing over her tender walls, back and forth, his hips pumping, more pressure, movements frenzied, thrusting faster, harder, fucking her like a fiend, she could feel every inch of him and screamed when her nerve endings ignited, firing on all levels, forcing her into a climax so violent she blacked out for a moment. Her vaginal muscles cramped so hard he came immediately, seed shooting out of him like a fusillade, she felt the impact in depths that seemed impossible to reach, hot waves of semen, covering her walls, running over her butt. She looked down, gasping from the sensations, and saw him still pounding into her, spilling more and more cum, and her core convulsed again, sending jolts of pleasure through her whole system, making her wail with lust. Jane groaned, eyes fastened to the place where they were joint. Damn, he was making a mess, but he couldn't stop, it felt too good, he had more load to shoot, and he did, climaxing over and over, spending inside her while his whole body was on fire, the ecstasy of his mind- blowing orgasm tearing through his veins. When the waves of release subsided he was so exhausted he could hardly stay upright. He pulled her legs from the armrests and urged her to wrap them around his waist, gently massaging her thighs to relieve any cramping she might feel.

He took his usual care to kiss her lips, teasing her with his soft tongue, plundering her hot mouth, enjoying the sweet caress with moans of bliss.

"You see, Agent Lisbon", he smiled against her lips, "you can easily come through penetration when your mind likes the guy who's fucking you. Maybe you shouldn't stray now you've finally find someone who works for you, huh?"

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're right, doctor", she purred, "maybe I shouldn't."

His cock twitched inside her when she brought her lips back to his, and he groaned with pleasure.

They kissed for a long time, unable to stop their passionate explorations. And the night floated dark and silent all around them.

xxMentalistxx

Saturday night, and the neighbors were throwing a party. What a glorious night to be lonely. Lisbon groaned with frustration.

She wore panties and tank top, had just decided to watch TV, but she just couldn't concentrate on anything. They had parted without saying much the previous night. And she missed him so much physical pain was nothing in comparison. Her skin felt raw. So touch-hungry it was sheer agony. She whimpered. What about taking a long bath, crying a little bit, and then retire to bed, hiding her face in her pillows, hiding from the longing and the doubtful questions, from the loneliness and the partying neighbors.

She got up with a sigh.

And in that moment the doorbell rang.

_How was that? Only one chapter to go, and if I were you, I wouldn't count too much on the tender stuff- a different idea came up, and I decided to go for it :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, let's start the LAST chapter…the idea behind it came up at the last moment, so I changed my mind about the tender-lovemaking-thingy spontaneously- Sorry. But: lots of tender lovemaking (well- at least much more tender than my usual stuff) in "Dust"!_

_So- here you go:_

Cheer up

6th installment

Jane wore a dark blue coverall and carried a toolbox in his hand. His smile was hypnotic, and Lisbon felt her insides tremble under the onslaught of nameless desire.

Maybe she would tie him up and keep him as her personal sex-slave.

There was no way they could ever stop this, was there?

"Hey, ma'am", Jane drawled, "you need someone to work the kinks out of your bathroom-pipes? I came as fast as I could."

His gaze wandered over her body- not very dressed today. And her panties were getting wet…

"That's true", she said, smiling like mad, "Please, come…in…"

"…my pants?", he chuckled.

"Certainly not", she giggled.

"Too bad, I'm almost there…Would you direct me to your bathroom, ma'am?", he asked politely, "I feel suddenly very eager to start working."

Her smile deepened and she turned to lead the way. His eyes were glued to her sexy little tush on the way- from behind? No, not right now- he needed elaborate kissing tonight, being so addicted to her he missed her with a searing pain in his heart whenever she wasn't near. No problem, he was used to suffering, but damn, would he indulge this craving now…

She led him into her bathroom, facing him slowly.

"You all alone in this big, dark house?", he whispered, coming closer.

"Yes", she breathed, staring at his mouth, pale and full and luscious.

He wrapped her glorious, silky hair around his hand and pulled slightly, making her head fall back, her eyes focusing on his.

"Didn't you want to fix my pipes?", she murmured.

"Maybe there's something else that needs to be fixed first", he growled and lowered his lips to her throat.

Lisbon moaned when he made contact, showering her neck with harsh, biting kisses, groaning with delight when her skin turned a lovely pink hue under his ministrations.

He pushed his hand into her panties, entering her roughly with his fingers.

"Let me see if I can repair this, ma'am", he groaned, "oh, yes, that's complicated, will take some time- I'll probably be at it all night…"

She cried out when his fingers surged deeper, his thumb brushing her clit, again, again, she was already so aroused the sensations were almost painful, but still she demanded more, clutching his strong shoulders in a death grip.

He pulled his hand back, grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up, placing her on the counter next to the sink, his lips claiming hers in a wet, sinful kiss so dirty she almost came from it right then and there. Damn, he could kiss- whom was she kidding, he was a master at everything he did.

He spread her legs with his hips and pulled her close, letting her feel how hot she made him, his erection huge and hard through his coverall. Her hands found the zipper at his collar and started slowly to pull it down.

"Careful with the zipper, ma'am", he whispered against her mouth, "I'm already pretty much excited here- and I'm wearing nothing underneath."

She shuddered and inserted her hand into the opening gap to put it between the zipper and his engorged length. He gasped, almost shaking with arousal.

"You don't wear underwear?", she asked softly.

He shrugged.

"We try to be ready for everything, ma'am", he breathed, his voice hoarse and trembling, "it's part of our excellent service, you know…"

She pushed the coverall from his shoulders, it slid to the floor without resistance, leaving him stark naked.

"I like your service", she smiled and slid her hands over his gorgeous body.

She so loved what she saw, what she felt, loved his frantic reactions to her caresses…his skin was golden-hued and so soft, his arms and abdomen dusted by a layer of blond hair, she loved how it tickled her everywhere it touched. She pinched his nipples and felt him jerk, his breath gushing against her hair. He pushed his hands under her shirt, moving to the front to cup her breasts, kneading them, relieving the ache that tormented her whenever he didn't touch her. She moaned for all she was worth.

"More of that, ma'am?", he asked, nuzzling her ear, "just tell me, I'm here to please."

"Yess", she hissed, "more, please don't stop.."

He spread her legs and dipped his fingers into her dripping core, in and out, feather-light touches that almost drove her insane. She pushed her hips into his touch, whimpering with need.

"Sorry, ma'am", he whispered, kissing up and down her neck, "I'm afraid I have to use a bigger tool to fix this….I hope you don't mind…"

His erection nudged her drenched folds, damn, he was hot, his skin searing hers, just grazing the little void that so needed to feel him deep…

"Please," she wailed, "please don't play with me- drive it home, please…"

"I don't know, ma'am", he teased, "using such a large instrument in such a tiny hole- I think I should be very careful here…"

"I don't want careful", she cursed, "damn, Jane, I need it hard, please don't deny me…"

He chuckled.

"I never would, ma'am", he breathed, "everything to satisfy our client- that's our golden rule…"

He pushed inside her, surging deep, claiming her lips to swallow her scream of delight.

"I forgot", he whispered against her mouth, "this is your home, we can be as loud as we want to- so scream for me, will you?"

And she did when he thrust into her to the hilt, gasping when his cock hit the entrance to her womb, filling her completely, walls stretching to accommodate his giant girth.

"Hmm, that feels so good, ma'am", he rasped, "I'm sure I can repair this, I just have to go a little bit harder- wrap your legs around my waist, please…"

She did, and he started to thrust. His hips were so strong, every movement firm and relentless, she felt the impact in every fiber, his cock surging so deep, back and forth over engorged tissue, and he picked up speed, going faster, faster, her senses soared with lust, he was so big she could taste him, and suddenly she was close, her clit straining, his pumping shaft rubbing against it every time he plunged inside her, and the tension exploded deep inside her, cries of ecstasy torn from her throat, she came hard, every muscle constricting with the force of her orgasm, slick walls convulsing around his manhood, squeezing him mercilessly, but he managed to stay in control with gritted teeth.

"Not enough", he growled into her ear, "sorry ma'am- I have to work you harder..."

He angled her hips and fucked her with relentless vigor, thrusts so hard and fast now she cried out every time he delivered a blow, damn, she came again, her female flesh so sensitive now she crashed over the edge easily, and Jane forced himself to keep up the implacable rhythm while she rode her high, wave for wave of nameless satisfaction jolting through her body. He felt the harsh vibrations everywhere and was soon whimpering with the effort to stay in control, when all he wanted was to succumb to orgasm…but he didn't give in, banging her for all he was worth, sucking up her sounds of unadulterated pleasure, knowing he gave her everything she wanted.

She leant back, supporting her upper body on her outstretched arms, which gave him an excellent view of her perfect breasts, bouncing under the impact of his forceful thrusts. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, her breath escaping in harsh puffs, sweat running down her skin in sweet rivulets. Jane moaned, his mouth latching onto a sweet, cherry-red nipple, sucking the tight little peak until she came again, his cock burning against her sheath, still taking her with mighty, powerful strokes, entering depths only he could reach.

She came again while he lavished his attention on the neglected nipple, and he wailed when he felt her convulsions gripping his shaft again, knowing his stamina was coming to an end.

He pulled out and lifted her from the counter, turning her, bending her lithe body over the counter.

"Excuse the roughness, ma'am", he growled, "but I have to deal with this problem from every angle- just to make sure I use my equipment to your complete satisfaction…"

He spread her legs and shoved his cock back inside her, the position allowing him to go even deeper, he took a desperate breath and resumed thrusting, her climaxing body sucking on him, demanding him to release his seed, but he fought against the urge, savoring the depth of his intrusion, how he stretched her, crammed her, no space inside her where he wasn't, her delighted little screams full of sexual bliss, her slender waist under his hands while he gripped her to keep her in place, the friction burned his soul, his, his woman, all around him, he needed her deeper, pulled her closer, his member pounding into her, slamming in and out, he watched himself enter her, again, again, his rod glistening with her juices, still needing more, god, it felt good, so good, he couldn't stop, but he couldn't take any more, his guts knotting with tension, balls drawn tight to his body, ready to do their duty, and when Lisbon came again, her womb's suction milking him for his juice, he shot his load into her in a hard jet of liquid heat, a lion's roar wrenched from his throat. He erupted like a volcano, more and more semen gushing her slick walls, his mouth open, taking wheezing, frantic breaths, his feverish skin prickling all over.

He was shaking when he came down from his killer orgasm, his whole body covered in sweat, every nerve ending screaming at him.

He slid out of her and turned her shuddering little frame in his arms, searching for her lips, claiming them in an intense, hot kiss. They didn't part for a long time, needing close contact, deeply addicted to each other, both afraid of the next withdrawal.

When he could talk again, he framed her face with his hands and made her look at him.

"So", he said softly, pressing little butterfly-kisses on her lips, "everything fixed?"

"Oh no", she answered matter-of-factly, "I'm afraid I'll need your service the whole night- you don't want me to complain to your boss because you didn't seem willing to do your job right, do you?"

"Believe me, ma'am", he beamed, "I'm more than willing to do everything you want…"

He kissed her deeper, his tongue toying with hers, happy little whimpers escaping his throat.

When he broke the kiss, he was serious.

"Are you sure you want me in your bed?", he whispered, his face open and vulnerable, free of the mask he usually wore.

"Yes", she answered, meeting his eyes without wavering, "I want you there- and in my life."

He smiled, but she saw the raw emotions coursing through his features.

"I love you", she breathed.

"I love you more", he groaned, "and damn- there is no place in the world I want to be more than in your life, Teresa Lisbon."

"That's good, Patrick Jane", she smiled, "for I don't plan to let you escape- ever."

**The End**

_Leave feedback, please! Thanks for your support- sharing with you has been great, as always!_


End file.
